1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to routing data in computer networks. More particularly, the invention pertains to identifying multiple paths between source and destination nodes in computer networks.
2. Description of Related Art
With a networked computer, it is possible to increase the communication bandwidth or the availability of network connectivity by using multiple interfaces concurrently to aggregate bandwidth. One strategy of bandwidth aggregation is known as Link Aggregation (“LAG”). Another is known as Equal Cost Multiple Path (“ECMP”).
Such strategies allow router or switch nodes in the network to load balance traffic across multiple outgoing links. The outgoing link of a packet is often determined based on the hash value of information (source IP address, destination IP address, source port, destination port) in the packet header. A node may maximize its application throughput to a destination by identifying a set of port pairs (source port, destination port) to send traffic across multiple paths available to the destination.
However, specific implementations of such bandwidth allocation, e.g., the use of hashing functions on switches/routers, are often proprietary. Furthermore, the results of such hashing functions may depend on the seed value of individual switches. It is not feasible for a source node to determine a priori if port pairs are to be hashed to different paths to a destination node, especially in wide area network where end hosts have little knowledge of network topologies and router/switch configurations in between them.
In contrast, the invention provides non-proprietary systems and methods that identify and employ multiple paths between network nodes.